Trending In the 1800s
by RuIn2T
Summary: Kimmy's K-Pop career finally rose to success after 5 hard years of work. Her fans love her voice, always bringing them joy and strength. After her last tour stop in London,she just wants to sleep. So how is she more than 100 years into the past? What happened to her body? How can she return? "You made me fall for you,now take responsibility." "Too bad I'm irresponsible."
1. Drinking Is Bad

**Dear Readers,**

I'm finally going to stop lurking! As I have read many wonderful pieces on this site, I decided to go and try writing a (hopefully decent) story myself.

 _Please be advised that although I welcome constructive criticisms,_ _ **I**_ _**will not tolerate**_ _**outright bashing.**_

Happy reading!

* * *

Kimmy wasn't sure if this headache was going to carry over into tomorrow. Drinking competitions were not on today's schedule but leave it up to the girls to be spontaneous after a physically taxing concert that was almost three hours long, excluding the rehearsals before the show. At least she had enough mind to go back earlier so she won't be completely hungover tomorrow.

There's a persistent pounding against her skull and her throat wasn't exactly in stellar condition. If she were to speak now, will a sound even come out? Not that it would sound like anything decent. Good thing that today's show was the last one before packing up and flying back to Korea. She missed some nice _bulgogi_.

Was that her suitcase next to her? Or was this another girl's? No wonder what she was hugging didn't seem like a pillow. Pillows were soft. Suitcases are not. But then again, the monstrous suitcases were supposed to be on the sofa in the other side of the room. When she thought that she finally drew the lucky single room stick, they decided to put all their luggage in her room. All their cases, except for both Yujin and Hyemin having matching colors, are different in colors. For some reason the two girls have a sixth sense or something, never getting each other's case mixed with their own.

* * *

It was probably a little before the sunrise when she suddenly awoke.

It was way too hot in this room.

That's it. She had a rough night with her girls and screw the heavens if her sleep would be anything but wonderful.

"What?"

That was _not_ her...

"AAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaHHHHHHhhhhh!"

Now _that_ was her.

Kimmy was sure the room reservation did not come with a roommate. Is this a sick joke? The girls were probably too drunk to do this either and the staffs here were all their personal team staffs employed for more than 5 years by their label exclusively for their group.

This person has glowing purple eyes, now wide with alarm.

Her arms darted out to smack his - too close - face away and with adrenaline temporarily fueling her, threw herself into an offensive approach against this intruder. She tried to aim for the most efficient spots to make him pass out instead of dealing pain. After all, if this is a fan, she can't hurt him. He probably buys all of their albums and merch with fervor and supported their group. As she was reaching for her Samphone 6cs in her back pocket, the figure under Kimmy stirred.

"How?" So this was a dude.

"Look, I'm grateful for your constant support, but please do realize that this is a breach of privacy!" Oh god. That was not how a superstar worthy voice.

What luck for a _sasaeng_ fan to strike when the weight of the universe was upon her head. She can only hope that he was alone.

"There was no way you could've known that I was coming or that I was here."

"Yea, this conversation can continue with the cops."

Ugh. His volume could definitely be lower. Headaches.

The man's eyes glowed brighter and had a hint of sharpness that made Kimmy's instincts scream even in her disoriented state.

All too easily, he lifted both Kimmy and her suitcase off him and threw them onto the fluffy mattress. Paralyzed with fear, Kimmy could only watch the man with golden eyes proceed to hover over her. This situation was definitely a first for her. And this guy was definitely not normal. Definitely trouble.

"That's more like it," he cooed, "My little perfect prey."

He gripped her shoulders and slowly lowered his face with his mouth open and teeth bared towards her chest.

NO. Nononoonononnonnononononoooooooononoono. NO.

Swinging the suitcase with extreme effort at where his head should be, Kimmy followed with a kick to his balls. This guy can't be called a fan anymore. Screw him for daring to do this to a girl that never had a real kiss yet!

Damn the dude could scream though. Pity that set of lungs was wasted on him.

Spots were dancing in her eyes even though all Kimmy could see was essentially black. Miracle that she hasn't thrown up yet, really.

Holding his genital, the creep was mumbling nonstop. Was it just her or does he seem to be glowing? As in for real. Glowing like a lightsaber. What was she seeing? What was _he_ doing? Ohhh that creep glows purrrppllleeee! Dizzy...mnafsmdkhhmmmm

While Kimmy was in a daze, a hole suddenly opened up under them and swallowed her suitcase, the creep, and herself.

* * *

 **Yup. Edited as of 12/5/18**

 _Bulgogi_ : literally "fire meat", is a Korean dish made of thin, marinated slices of beef or pork grilled on a barbecue or on a stove-top griddle that is then often stir fried with other ingredients.

 _sasaeng_ : an obsessive fan of a Korean idol, or other public figure, that has engaged in stalking or other questionable behaviour that constitutes an invasion of privacy.

If you have time, drop a review down below! **Hope this upgrade was better than the cringe before.**


	2. Picky Eater

I swear I started on this chapter earlier. October just blessed me with a whole barrage of Kpop comebacks and OMGGGGGG hotties and babes they look hella fine.

Has anyone missed me? No? …Ok then.

Happy reading!

 _ **EDIT**_

 **The text upstairs really is a cringe, but yeah bts blood sweat tears was released then so I guess I can forgive myself.**

 **please read the bolded AN below!**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

A young man with blonde locks leisurely walks out of the Incheon International Airport with his designer sunglasses neatly perched on top of his head. Even in his simple white v-neck shirt, green bomber, and black shorts, he still attracted a lot of attention with the passersby.

Summer in Korea sure is hot.

Licking his lips, Alex craved for some light dessert. Maybe one of the human girls that's been eyeing him would do the job.

Stepping forward to catch up to a girl that gave him a shy smile before, Alex was suddenly grabbed by his shoulder. Turning around, he was greeted in the face by a business card. Batting that out of his sight, the card's owner was appalled at his actions.

That is, until the man saw his face when Alex turned to face him. Then, he started to become more animated for some reason and tried to speak to him in English.

"You handsome!"

Yeah, he knows.

"You tall!"

Such a fact.

"Nice body!"

Where is the lie?

"You mix blood?"

Alex nodded. Why not?

"You can be a model!"

"Not interested."

With that, he turned on his heels and left the other man dejected. He came to Korea for a much more important reason after all. He's gonna get his next feast in this country.

By feast, he meant a human soul. That's what demons consume and quite honestly, everything else that's man made just tastes subpar. Of course, the quality of the soul is important too. Each to demon to their own taste, Alex prefers sweet souls. The innocent taste of his victims with just a dash of despair as they learn the truth about his identity.

Of course, with the world being what it is today, an innocent soul of high quality is rare to come across. Alex has no interest in a human child's soul, so his already small amount of options are limited even further. He doesn't mind it though. That just makes the end reward even sweeter after all the effort he puts in to charm the poor mortal into his trap.

Also, even for a demon, he can boast about his keen sense of smell. When they had a night gathering with other demons before, there was a game where they had to pick out the number of humans who used Dove coconut scented body wash. Long story short, the gap between the winner and the runner up was exactly 146. Him being the winner of course.

Speaking of humans, Alex needed to find out where that girl is.

His next meal, Kimmy from the K-Pop girl group _Queenies_. The smell from her soul was unusually enticing. She became his target around two months ago, and he would've been more than happy to go right after her if not for the snack he he was raising at the time being next to him. She was a fan of some other boy band that was attending the 'Kcon' she dragged him to. Well, she had the tickets already bought and while it was very, very, very crowded, very, very, very noisy, the moment he saw Kimmy, it was all worth it.

That sounds awfully romantic.

Maybe he can use that in a different context down the line on a prey.

Back to his story, after the 'Kcon' event, he knew that he had better prey to hunt and he should quickly finish it with his snack. What Alex didn't expect was just how annoyed he would be when his snack's entire mind was occupied by the stupid boy band, _Bangsomething_ or was _Beyondthisorthat_ , for the rest of the week. He decided that there was no fun nor sense in snacking on such a soul that was filled with mean other than him. Gives the soul such a foul stench. So he wanted to wait until she got the high out of her system first.

That fucking took her two months.

Two. Damned. Fucking. Months.

Let's repeat it again just to convey Alex's feelings.

TWO. MONTHS.

He doesn't, and nor does he want to understand why.

Anyways, the snack was consumed and finally done with right before he was about to forcibly rough her up a bit just to make her think of him instead of those stupid human boys. Fear doesn't taste bad either. Not bad at all. Must've been out of her minds, to be infatuated with anyone other than him, especially when he, a beautiful demon, was constantly besides her.

What an insult.

This time, the meal will have to make up for all the trouble he went through for his snack. The main dish will finally be served.

* * *

There was just one problem.

The whole entire _Queenies_ group was on a tour.

No, not a domestic tour. The market demand was greater it would seem.

A fucking _world tour._

That proud giant screen mounted on their company's window was showing the whole tour progress. Clips from the stadiums of Japan, concert halls of Canada, America, Chile, Mexico, and even a performance in Ireland. A map was shown before the clips, marking a check in all the tour cities they wrapped up already.

Alex was only thinking of scouting the target's frequented locations in order to set up a scenario later, but this is such an unexpected find. He's not in a good mood at all.

The people passing by gawking at him better turn and disappear quickly, or there _will_ be some damage on the street. Don't they have better nighttime activities than looking at a demon that's about to explode?

The next one was London, England. That's also their last destination apparently.

Normally, Alex can be patient. Especially for a good and promising meal, he knows how to eat. His last snack though, really took a good chunk of his patience out. By a good chunk, he means all of it. That snack wasn't even as good as he imagined. Already spoiled by her stupid longing for that band. There is still an aftertaste in his mouth that he's eager to get rid of.

That's it.

He's going to London.

That soul will be in his mouth by the dawn of the next day. Screw human transportations.

* * *

Apparently there's another problem.

This bitch woke up.

Right on time to save herself too.

Whoever expects him to chalk this up to human instincts can go bury themselves. Demons cannot be sensed by ordinary humans. No matter how trained they are, they are only trained to deal with fellow humans. Demons are on another level.

But this bitch is really testing him right now. She was trying to attack him, thinking that he was only a mere human. How can a person such as him be mistaken as a human by this slightly more than human prey of his?

Another insult.

He hasn't pulled anyone into his own dimension in a long time. There, he will make this bitch suffer. That blow to his head was not light at all, is she really just slightly more than human?

Oh, his head _hurts._

!1!11!

His crotch _HURTS_!

BITCH!

She won't be getting off lightly.

Now what was the incantation again? Ah. Right.

* * *

The travel took a toll on Alex's body and took some vitality from his passenger as a fee as well. There will finally be no interruptions for him and his meal.

Or so he thought.

Some prank is definitely being pulled because another problem appeared.

The incantation he chanted was wrong.

This was not his dimension.

He done fucked up.

* * *

Here's chapter 2!

I hope this chapter kept you hooked!

If you have time, drop a comment down below! I love to see what readers think of my work! Pointing out any grammar/ spelling errors are also welcome! Part of the reason why I started this fic was to improve my writing skills so COME AT ME BRO.

Have a nice day/ afternoon/night!

 **12/12/18**

 **EDIT** **: the whole chapter changed lol… well Alex seems more Alex now, and I guess this is a bit of an improvement from the first version.**

 **ALSO! I have a poll open on my profile! Please take time to go and vote!**

 **Lastly, what do you guys think of this?**


	3. Happy Things

Hello again!

Did you guys read any other interesting fanfictions? Chapter 3 is here…. 2 years overdue

Happy reading lovely humans!

* * *

Chapter 3: Happy Things

"Thank you all for coming to our last concert in London!" Xia thanked the crowd earnestly while holding in her tears.

"You guys were so hyped, even us, who had 3 hour concerts everyday for the last five days were reenergized." Lisha chipped in, "Are you the missing energy source the whole world is looking for?"

Just when one thought the crowd couldn't get any louder, the fans hollered and screamed as if the cheers from the last 3 hours was just practice to them. Banners were waved around and lightsticks became blurs in the fans' hands.

A magnificent ocean of lavender butterfly lightsticks in the dark stadium almost brought Kimmy to tears.

They climbed up for so long and after five years, they finally completed their first global tour. All their blood, sweat and tears were worth it. Nothing feels better than having all these fans loving you as a person and appreciating your songs.

"A shame," Hyemin started, "But we end tour tonight."

Although her English was not perfect, the message was concise and brought on a wave of protests from the audience.

Her turn.

"We really enjoyed all of tonight and I hope you guys noticed that there was an extra amount of extraness in this performance," That was true, one of the dances was done without shoes! "Leader Yujin even agreed to do yaja time!"

Yujin smiled and gave the maknae Lisha a 'light' slap on the back and pretended to drag her away for the disrespect she showed during the game before.

With laughs and smiles, their tour ended successfully with a closing speech from the Leader Yujin.

"Nieghgghhhhhhhhh~"

What.

In Yujin's spot was a pretty white pony.

"BWAAAAAK"

Xia turned into a chicken?

"OMERGAWDS Hyemin, Lisha, you two make such cute Shih Tzus!"

This is so bizarre but somehow, Kimmy was okay, beyond the rainbow of happiness, and was just about rush over to cuddle Lisha and Hyemin when she saw a black blob heading towards her beloved animal members.

Uh.

No.

Excuse you, man who gave you the go pass to touch my baes YOU R00D DUDE.

"LET YO FACEU HAVE A TASTEU OF MY AMAZING TAEKWONDO SKILLZ!" The kick she sent to its face connected alright. Rather, the thing formed hands and caught it.

Then it grew legs.

Then it grew a neck and a head.

Then it grew face features.

Then apparently it was wearing a full formal suit.

Oh damn.

He's pretty. Thank all the gods that kick was caught.

But her leg that's still in the guy's gloved hand was being squeezed and it kinda hurt. She still has comeback preparations to do back in Seoul, she can't get injured now!

* * *

Yaja time: When the youngest gets to drop all formalities based on age and order their elders around

Maknae: the youngest person

Comeback: the term used when a kpop group releases a new song

* * *

So sorry for my absence… This is the third chapter that's been hiding in my docs.

I hope I can get time to write more. I should be studying for my APs though lol.

To my 1 follower: I don't know if you are inactive but Open Flag ILY


	4. Wrong Side Of the Bed

Hellos! This one isn't as late right?

Allow me to introduce the long awaited characters! I welcome constructive criticism and corrections as always.

Chapter 4 : Came In Like A Wrecking Ball

"Sebastian,"

At the sound of his name, a tall figure clad in a black elegant upper class servant suit immediately appeared by his master's side. With one hand gently placed over his chest and the other behind his back, Sebastian bowed to his young twelve year old master Ciel at a precise angle of 37 degrees.

"Yes young master?"

Looking down at his demon servant, Ciel's pleasant smile that sent off Chlaus slipped off. Today's happenings were much too adventurous for his liking. Although he enjoyed putting his supernatural in difficult situations and watch him boil silently, some things, especially the tablecloth incident was much too bull.

As the silence between them stretched on into a full minute, Sebastian's lips curled up into a small smile.

"How about some light desserts before you retire, my lord?" He pleasantly probed.

 _Humph_

"Just know that you're getting a little rusty," Ciel drawled as he sauntered past his servant who still remained in his perfect 37 degrees bowed position, "We still have more guests arriving the day after."

The undertone was for him to try and mess up. It wouldn't matter much to him because a few of those people shouldn't be receiving much hospitality anyways. Still, Sebastian making mistakes would serve as a great excuse for 'special orders' as punishment.

Straightening up and turning around to look at his small blue lord, Sebastian smiled, his teeth showing little fangs, "Leave it to me, young master."

So, it seems that today will end without anymore fuss…

* * *

Leisurely walking back to his bedroom with the intent to take a good bath and retire for the day into his comfy canopy bed, Ciel was visibly annoyed when his demon servant suddenly blocked the path to his room with glowing fuchsia eyes.

Kneeling down, Sebastian took the posture of a servant and apologized. "Unfortunately, young master, it seems that we have some unexpected visitors occupying your bedroom."

Eyebrows twitching, Ciel barely suppressed a sigh, and with a lazy wave of his hand, he signaled his butler to open the bedroom door. Whoever was in there was probably not informed of the Phantomhive hospitality.

There, on top of _his_ bed, was a man that certainly wasn't _himself_ straddling another- motionless- figure that was below him with his head leaning down towards the the other's neck area. _WHAT IN THE-_

Before he could continue on his internal scream of horror, a black shadow with yellow highlights flew past him and introduced himself quite intimately to his door. Ciel's first instinct was to fall back and allow his butler to place him on his bed positioned behind the demon. Glancing at his master to confirm his safety, (of course he was safe, the throw was precisely aimed to snap him back only) and engaged the previously black and yellow blur in combat.

At this time, all Ciel could think about through the shock that Sebastian needed to engage in an actual exchange with the intruder instead of simply knocking them out, was that it was a good thing that Meyrin, Finnian, and Baldroy was down in the cellars, storing away today's Japanese stone garden props.

Now then.

The figure lying comfortably on _his_ bed was not at all disturbed by the commotion that was happening.

Is this odd Asian girl dressed like a harlot curled on top of his bed with a giant purple box object with the other intruder?

* * *

"What a surprise to see a young fella like you here." Sebastian said to his opponent.

This young demon, not even 200 years old, was certainly trying his best to hold his ground against him. Sadly, he himself was a mature demon that's much more powerful than a chick could ever imagine. It doesn't seem like he has many experiences in battle, as there was no sign of him trying to aim for the young master. All supernaturals knew that one of the biggest weaknesses demons have is their obligation to their contract.

"Shut up you oldie!"

The sapling was very noticeably weakened, as if his powers were almost used up. Was it used on whatever got him and his passenger into the young master's undetected by him?

Speaking of his passenger...

Sebastian spared a glance behind him at the mortal. It was a female.

With a smirk, he asked, "Is that lady friend of yours a contract?"

Seeing him twitch, Sebastian took the chance to land a hard blow to his chest and sent him buried into the bedroom floor.

"If she's not a contract, then give the soul to me, young one. I'm happy to have a snack."

"NO ONE," He growled, "Touches what I set eyes on, f*cking dick."

Wrinkling his nose in disapproval at his language, Sebastian took in what the other was wearing. Low white shoes with a green flower logo on the back, black shorts that reached above his knees, a light forest green jacket made of smooth material, and a plain white shirt with a deep collar, showing his necklace that has dog tags as charms.

His choice of dress was certainly interesting.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

Did the female wake already? That shriek should have sounded much more annoying too, but it was oddly… refreshing?

* * *

So I re posted this after finding some formatting problems. Doing this on the phone really is a lot of work. Happy summer break for the college kids in the US and to the lower grade students, I hope June treats you well with no school work!

Thank you all and if you have time, drop a review!


	5. The One Left Behind

Chapter 5

Sebastian was there in a flash. His white gloved hands were tightly wrapped around the ankle that was about to kick his master. This girl had some power that was uncommon even for a working class commoner.

In his shock, Ciel had froze up and experienced something he had not felt in a long time.

'I was _scared_?'

Not just scared, his mind went completely blank for a second and he felt _vulnerable_. That shouldn't be the case here. If anything, this girl should be the one that's panicking. Ciel Phantomhive is the master of this manor with a demon butler as his chess piece. Why would he feel anything less than completely assured of his own safety? Even the other demon intruder was no match for Sebastian.

Out of the corner of his eye, Sebastian felt the inner confusion of his master. This was such an interesting turn of events. It's rare these days to get such a reaction from the Little Boy Blue and while he enjoyed it, there are currently more pressing matters to take care of.

Like this rude youngster trying to sneak a punch to him while his back was turned.

"Young people these days really have no manners anymore." he sighed as his other hand that was unoccupied reach out to grab the blonde's punch and throw him across teh room once again. Turning his sight back to the girl whose ankle he was holding, Sebastian took in her appearance clearly for the first time.

Like the younger demon, she donned a set of strange clothing that by no means was appropriate for a female of any social status. Her eyes darted around the room, possibly searching for escape routes, or even trying to scout the mansion for pricey goods?

"Young lady, just who are you?"

Looking lost, she finally brought her gaze back to the tall man holding her and opened her mouth slowly to speak.

"I'm-"

"MINE!"

A sudden roar cut her off and she can only watch with wide eyes as the other demon lunged at her from where he was thrown before. As Sebastian lifted his other free arm to intercept him, the human girl let out another loud and clear scream.

"STOP!"

As if time stopped for the demons, they froze in the positions they held and even his master was silent with his one hand lifted to block himself from possible harm. The sound of a single human's heavy, shaky breathing filled the room. Seeing as how all the room's occupants are frozen, she freed herself from the man's gloved hand and proceeded to lug her big boxy contraption with her to where the door was.

Just as she was about to touch the doorknob, Ciel recovered from his frozen state and fired a bullet to near the carpet of where she was standing. This time, it was the girl who was frozen.

"Sebastian, what are you doing?" he questioned, "Following another's order over mine? I order you to capture both of the intruders, now!"

Snapping out of his stance, Sebastian immediately turned to the other demon that was still frozen. "As you wish, my lord."

As if a switch was turned, the other demon rushed to where the windows are and faced his palm towards it, shattering the glass. Sebastian was just about to follow the younger demon that jumped out and disappeared when his master issued the order to leave him be.

"Forget about him for now," He said, with his pistol still pointed at the human girl, "There will be a chance after to capture him after we interrogate this companion of his."

"I'm not his companion!" shifting his eyes to the girl that spoke, his master only narrowed his eyes.

"That will be for me to decide after I hear everything I need to hear, you have no rights to raise your voice at me, the master of this estate."

Seeing the defiant look that's on her face, he only only scoffed and said, "Or would you rather having me call the Scotland Yard to haul you directly to jail and rot there for attempted robbery of a noble's residence?"

The human looked at him, Sebastian, and tilted her head to look at the ceiling, muttering something in a foreign language too quiet for the master to hear. She raised both her hands in the air next to her head and let out a sob.

"Please," she started, "Help me."

* * *

This is what I got for right now. I thought i didn't have anything stocked, but I found half a chapter in my doc and that fueled me a lot to finish this LOL. Okay so this is how i procratinate studying for my finals hahaHAha...

So I'm finally almost done with the intros, and since it's been a while I have to see where this story will go as I want to change a few things, especially with what I read from the manga updates like WTF?!

What are your thoughts on how I protrayed our two main casts? Is there something I could've done better? Drop a review or even a PM!

As always, thanks a lot for reading!


	6. Introductions

This chapter was fun for me to write. I loveeee confused people lol

Chapter 6

Kimmy can't describe how she feels right now. Maybe living in Korea for almost ten years really did take a toll on her skills in the English language. What's the word for feeling lost, frustrated, sick, wronged, scared, and very unwelcomed?

Well, anyone would feel that way after waking up on a bed that wasn't their own even though they distinctly remember not partying that hard and going back early. She wasn't planning on spending her last day in England before returning on a 10 hour plane ride headed to Korea laying in bed, hungover. So what happened?

Who are these prim and proper looking guys and why is she getting interrogated?

What about the other weirdo that actually jumped out the freakin window?!

Where is she right now and are the members here too?

When will she get the clear and be let go? Even if she did get let go, won't this totally be a big incident? She might be scolded by the staff team and on top of her manager, this might even involve some headlines… They said noble before, is this boy one of the remaining modern English nobles? Imagine that this triggers some sort of political issue?

Oh dear lords, she was gonna get fired. Her career might as well be as good as English toast. She might have to become an English tutor, rest in peace my future students…

Don't even get her started on family. She's gonna be disowned and erased from the family tree like a true Asian disgrace. No child from the Kim (her Kim) house triggers an international political upset and remains in the family.

There's actually an empty spot in the family register, apparently that one offended a Japanese Imperial Official or something.

Kimmy decided to block out the negativity for now and let her future self deal with that. She returned to observe the two (one and a half) men in front of her.

But, wow this kid is actually so cute! He actually pulls of that navy hair so well! It goes with his blue eye really well. His eyepatch though, adds to the mysterious vibe and makes him a little mature somewhat. Awwwwwww, ten out of ten she would recommend to her company. This cutie can become a hottie in the future!

This man besides him though. Highkey WOULD SMASH. That's what Lisha would have said. Out loud too. And Kimmy agrees. That trendy half part black hair and those burgundy eyes, like wow what a snack. He held her ankle before… That grip he had on his hands... His height is only the icing on the cake!

So, back to the topic, what is going on and how to get out of whatever is going on?

* * *

Ciel surveyed the girl- no, she seemed old enough to be considered a woman- seated across from him on the chair in from of his desk at his office. She has features that reveals her obvious Asian descent, and black hair that his parted away from the center. It seems well cared for too. So she does have ability to take care of her appearance and might have received some sort of education, as she speaks better than some slum folks.

Her clothes, on the other hand, were confusing. There are some choice words to describe how she looked, and none of them are ones well bred women would want to hear themselves described as.

Her top piece was thin with blue and white pinstripe designs and it revealed a good portion of her shoulders and upper arms, only held up by two thin straps resting on her shoulders.

The bottoms… It wasn't a skirt. Those are extremely short pants made out of what seems like a blue hard material that's frayed at the edges. Short in the front, back, and even shorter on the sides.

Ironically, her feet are the part that's covered the most modestly. Those shoes she has on is a design that he has never seen before, even at Hopkins Tailoring. And that's the place to go if anyone wants any eccentric clothing. It's black and seems form fitting somewhat at the ankles. Solid black with the bottom soles part in white, and some small letters running at the side in white, probably the name of the brand.

Even the women of the lowest class would not dare dream to dress like this. Just who is this girl?

* * *

This soul seems a little different, Sebastian concludes. Well, she looks different from the majority of England from the outside already, but the inside might not just be a simple soul. That voice she possesses proved that. A being with the power to command mighty creatures such as demons? Sure that may be possible. A mortal possessing that power? Unlikely. There were exceptions of course, like Solomon and Moses, but again, they were exceptional.

One must forgive him for judging too quickly but this mortal human sitting in front of the young master really does not look like much. This might require some extensive research.

Now, let's see how the young master will handle this woman.

* * *

 _Ahem._

Kimmy heard the slight sound and redirected her wandering attention to the little boy that had his hands folded neatly on his lap. His posture was great for a teen child these days. He might really be a legit noble.

"Apologies for the late introduction" he starts, "My name is Ciel Phantomhive, head of the Phantomhive Earldom and a subject of Her Majesty Queen Victoria of Great Britain."

After his lengthy intro, he paused and looked at Kimmy expectantly. She took that as a cue of sorts to introduce herself to him.

"My name is Mei Ling Kim," she says, "Twenty-five years old, people call me Kimmy. I'm a member of Queenies, a K-Pop group."

From her lap, she raised her hand and extended it towards the young teen in front of her.

"Nice to meet you, Ciel Phantomhive."

Blinking, Ciel looks at her hand in front of him, but made no move to take it. This so called member of this whatever group is certainly strange. Is this how greetings were these days in Asia? Perhaps she was not educated on how greeting etiquettes are in England. He turned his gaze towards Sebastian who was standing next to him, looking a tad amused.

Catching his gaze, he nods understandingly and steps forward.

"Miss Kim," ( _A/N: SUPPOSED TO SAY WHY IS THIS NOT SHOWING UPPPP)_

"Please, Kimmy."

"Then, Miss. Kimmy,"

'This one is a stubborn one' Kimmy thought.

"I'm afraid that you are not aware that it is considered inappropriate for a man to grab the hand of the opposite gender during the initial introductions. Normally you would have curtsied, however, you are not in the appropriate attire to carry that out."

Kimmy looked down at her jean shorts and thought about how old this greeting was. Curtsy? If she wasn't a native English speaker, she wouldn't even have known what the word meant! She retracted her hand and placed them back on her lap.

"I see," she responded, "Thank you for telling me…"

The way she trailed off at the end hinted at him to give her an introduction. When his master nodded, he bowed and with a hand over his chest, he introduced himself as Sebastian Michaelis, the head butler of the Phantomhive Manor.

To bring the attention back to himself, Ciel deicided to clear his throat the woman, Mei Ling Kim, focused on him, he proceeded with his questioning.

"Tell me how you appeared in my bedroom," Ciel asked.

He was still surprised that he would meet another supernatural being like Sebastian. Fortunately, that demon was not a threat to his contracted demon and chose to flee in the end.

"I have no idea really." Kimmy says, "I want to know that myself too."

Narrowing his one eye in suspicion, he questioned again, "What about the demon? Was he the one that brought you here? What is his goal?"

"Demon?"

"Do not try to deceive me."

"No really, is that some sort of insult that's used in England these days?"

"Are you trying to say that you did not know about his identity?"

"I don't even know the guy!"

"Nonetheless, you appeared in my mansion, my room, on my bed with a man you've never met before?"

"Alright, even I admit that it's weird but seriously, I don't know him."

"So you're going to defend the demon?"

"I said, I don't know him!"

"Are you trying to insult my intelligence?"

"More like that's what you're doing, telling me that he's a demon and shit."

He stiffened when she let out the curse, almost like it was unthinkable for her to do so. How can one blame her though, it was getting ridiculous!

"I suggest that you come clean. Even if you try to lie, it will be exposed."

"Well, listen to yourself!" Kimmy threw her hands up in disbelief and took a moment to process that she actually threw her hands up in disbelief and wanted to shake her head at herself for it. Like, who even does that anymore? "You're trying to tell me that that dude that jumped out was a demon!"

She pointed to Sebastian and exclaimed, "If he was able to fight on par with that 'demon' then your butler must be something else too! A _demon_ perhaps?"

She made sure to put some extra emphasis in 'demon' to show her sarcasm. She was not religious and believed 99% in technology, effort, and nature, and only 1% in fate. Then here was this little guy trying to say that she just met two demons and one of them was standing in the same room as her right now! Absolutely no.

So why does this boy look like he's been cornered?

"Are you serious?" Kimmy stands up and points- yes, rude but that wasn't important right now- at Sebastian, "This butler of yours is a demon?!"

"I'm the one asking questions here!"

"Does it look like I give a flying frick now?!"

He looks shook at her words, actually stuttering a little.

"A-answer me first!"

"Look, I don't care who you think I am, but I'm telling you that for the past 25 years of my life, I have never met that guy before I arrived here!" right after her declaration, Kimmy gasped.

Sebastian, who was looking amused with the bickering that just occurred, picked up on her change of emotions and asked her about it in place of his little master that was still huffy.

"What's the matter? Did you remember something?"

* * *

Kimmy raised a hand to her head and started to piece things together in rapid speed. She then mentally summarized it to herself.

One, she was not dealing with an ordinary sasaeng incident if that guy was really a demon.

Two, that demon was interested in her for whatever reason, she really has doubts about him only wanting some physical action if he's a not bad looking demon.

Three, that demon was probably the one that brought her here. She remembers the glow in the dark purply eyes.

Four, that this black suited man in front of her was a demon, mostly likely working for this kid as an exchange for something if the myths about demon nature are even remotely true. So he's part of that dangerous category.

At this point, Kimmy can only weakly chuckle to herself. Wait a minute. Something clicked inside her.

Turning back to the young earl, she asked him a question that will hopefully let her retain some sense of comfort.

"Um, did you say that you work for Queen Victoria?"

"Yes, I did."

"You sure you don't mean Queen Elizabeth II?"

"The only Queen Elizabeth ever known to reign was back in the sixteenth century."

Let's add one more point to her list : Five, this is not modern England and possibly her only ticket back to her time has just escaped out the window to wherever the frick he went to.

Covering her face with a hand, she groaned out, "I'm so fuckeddddddddd!"

* * *

Much thanks to _**Steph557**_ who reviewed, favorited, and even connected with my plight of procratinating lol. Thank you love! I wish you luck on your story as well!

Shameless plug: I have an orignal short, short story that I posted on here as well. You can find it on my writer page so if you have time, bored, or impatient with my update speed, please go ahead and check it out!

Lastly, I have the urge to change my first few chapters (1-2) but that will have to wait until I'm more motivated to do so. Reading back on the first chapter, I was just cringing at myself LOL. Those that stcuk thru and made it this far, thanks! I'm going to try and write better.

Drop a review/critque! My PM is always open and welcome as well!

 **Little edit 12/5/18**

 **the two part where it says "Please, Kimmy" was supposed to be Sebastian being all formal but then changing it to instead of but it wont show up for some reason (#T^T#)**


	7. Modern Girl

Chapter 7

Ciel was feeling absolutely worn down since ten minutes ago. It was a rare slip up of his, but this is at a magnitude that he could not recover from. This woman picked it up too fast and even made further influences on the contract between the demon and himself.

Unlike how she dresses, the way she seems to think and speak was a level above the regular people. So why would she ask that last question? This seems absurd but if this 'Kimmy' was not from this England, everything will fall into place. Many things will be explained.

" Ms Kim,"

"Again, _Kimmy_ "

Sighs, well then.

"Yes, Ms Kimmy," _(A/N: had to get rid of the period so that the words would show)_

"Please, spare me and forget the Miss," she sighed, "No need to make me feel older than I already am."

Waving his hand in dismissal, Ciel continued, "So where are you from and how did you think you got here?"

Crossing her legs at the ankles, Kimmy let out a small groan. It looks like she's in an inner turmoil on whether to talk about it, as if being in denial will change the reality that she's currently in.

"Will you two please listen to me until the end?" she asks in a small voice.

Nodding his head, Ciel folded his hands under his chin with his elbows on his clean desk and focused his eye on her.

"I think, this is not the England where I was from," Kimmy played with her fingers for a while, thinking about her next words, "I had never thought about that until you gave me the slip that demons actually exists. Then it's definitely possible for a demon to bring me here for whatever reason."

She let go of her fingers and ran a hand through her dark brown tinted locks.

"I come from the England of 2018, under the reign of Queen Elizabeth II, although most political authority has been passed to the Prime Minister, Theresa May and the current government so the queen is mostly a traditional figurehead. I was there on a world tour with my group to perform and our last stop was London. The three star hotel I was at before coming here was at the outer edge of London."

"You were on tour?"

"Not sending me to the mental hospital yet?"

"Well, you asked me to listen until the end."

"That's awfully kind of you, Ciel Phantomhive."

"Just answer me and continue."

"I'm a K-Pop idol singer," at the look of confusion on both her listeners, she went on to explain, "I sing, dance, model, act a little bit, and just entertain the public. We are part of both the music and entertainment industries. It's like a musician who does a little of everything."

"Kay pop?" it was Sebastian who asked that.

"It stands for Korean Pop Music. It's a style of music originated in Korea, getting bigger overseas in the recent years. Only because of that interest can we sell out a world tour in thirteen cities."

Letting that sink in, Ciel further inquired, "Does that explain why you wear such clothing?"

"If you mean the designs and the coordination, our group has stylists that groom and-" cutting herself off, Kimmy looked down at herself again, suddenly chuckling to herself. That answer was not relevant to the question he, a Victorian upper class citizen, just asked.

"You mean why my shoulders are showing, my shorts being so, well, short and stuff?"

He had some sense to be a little embarrassed at his own question, but it was just so baffling to him. The way she's dressed is more provocative than the common-

"Probably looks slutty to the people of this time right?"

Kimmy stood up from her plush chair and twirled around.

While the demon butler was not affected and even looked thoughtful, Ciel Phantomhive was enough of a gentleman to look down and try to deny it.

"What I have on right now is nothing compared to the women who really wants to get action! It's actually alright for women to wear shorts and show skin in the future. This is what we call 'fashion'." she then walks over to the red case contraption near the door and rolls it- it has tiny wheels -over to the desk. She fidgets a little with the top part and lays it down on the back of the box.

"Here's some other things we wear, along with some other stuff we have in the future."

Opening the case, her face showed disappointment. The two others came closer to Kimmy, curious of the contents within.

"This was Yujin's case?! Wow go figure, you just had to pick the one case with clothes that will never fit you to time travel Kimmy. Good job me."

There goes her plan to borrow another member's clothing. She knew already that it was not her suitcase as it was not blue, but she was betting on it being Hyemin's rather than Yujin's. That little five feet one midget. How can a five feet five girl like her fit into her tops?

Kimmy rummaged around the case with the 2 Victorians as her audience and found some nice oversize shirts and jackets she could use and had to settle. It was lucky that despite Yujin being a midget, she had the same size feet as her. This way all her pretty shoes won't be wasted!

"Oh, let me show you guys this makeup collection and skincare stuff she carries."

From another compartment Kimmy pulled out two boxes and four bags, showing them the luxury women had in the future to care for their appearance. Introducing makeup to those with no knowledge has always been exciting. They always had the face that clearly shows 'How can so many things be put onto the face?'

She took out the foam cleanser and Sebastian took it from her and read the ingredients list along with the other descriptions on the bottle. Meanwhile, the little master was looking at the face mask packet that Kimmy handed her.

"Cucumbers can restore the brightness of the skin and decrease fatigue?"

"Isn't it amazing? Science has progressed a lot and grew to permeate even the beauty industry to assure consumers of their effectiveness."

"These ingredients would prove so." Sebastian said, passing her the bottle back.

Receiving the bottle from him, Kimmy asked, "Do you guys have a fridge? The masks need to be cooled for better results."

"'Fridge'?" his single eyebrow arched.

"Um, like, a cooler box?"

"We have an ice box in the kitchen."

"Alright then Ciel, please take that pack as a greeting gift."

Looking up from the packet in his hand, Ciel blinked and said his thanks. It was the first time someone gave him a gift that would be of use to his health.

Handing the gift of to sebastian to hold, Ciel pointed to something else at the bottom of the case.

"What's that?"

Taking a look at where the boy is pointing to, Kimmy lets out a gasp.

"It's my super expensive solar charger portable! Yujin you little-" Kimmy cuts herself short and quickly grabs it, hitting a button on the surface of the white rectangular prism that made some lights light up on the side.

"Oh wow it's fully charged."

She was going to order another one when she got back to Korea because she thought she lost it somewhere. That girl is gonna get skinned real good soon.

She proceeds to explain how this was a power source that takes the energy from sunlight- how very fascinating -to convert into electricity to power electrical devices. She pulls out a cord from her pocket and another rectangular device from the other and shows them how it is used with her 'phone'.

Up until that point, Kimmy was feeling fine. A little dull ache in the back of her head, but nothing too bad that she couldn't handle. Heck, she performed a concert with a 100F degree fever before and made it to the end. She fainted afterwards but that was another story.

Then, she starts to shake all of a sudden and as if she was in pain, she clutched her chest. In a panic, Ciel tried to hold her arm and shouted her name repeatedly.

Sebastian watched with wide eyes as the human girl started to smoke and literally started to shrink. No, it's more like she became a little younger. His master was still holding onto her so perhaps the smoke did not make her skin hot.

By the time the transformation stopped and the smoke cleared, Kimmy was already passed out.

* * *

"Sebastian," his master called.

"Yes, young master?"

"What in bloody Hell was that?"

"Forgive me, but that is something even I do not know."

Ciel tried to jostle the girl out from her unconsciousness. No matter how hard he shook, her deep breathing pattern did not change. He sighed, looks like there was no other choice.

"Bring her to a guest room and let her rest. Whatever happened here seems to be very sudden, even for Ms-" catching himself, he cleared his throat and continued, "Kimmy. We will check up on her tomorrow, but make sure that she does not escape."

"As you wish."

"Also, take care to not alert the others in the estate about her presence."

"Of course. Another thing my lord,"

"What,"

"Shall I place this in the ice box?" He holds up the packet of 'face mask'.

"Right. Do that." Ciel slipped his hands away from Kimmy and let Sebastian support her back, as he adjusted the now smaller woman into an easier position for him to carry.

Mei Ling Kim. How will he deal with this unwelcomed guest of his?

* * *

 **A/N:** I have updated! Also posted the revamped chapter 2 just now as a thank you gift for the follows and faves lol.

 **so there is a poll on my profile... please go and make your opinions known! Thanks!**

Will take a short break to organize the plot and wait for the new chapter of Kuroshitsuji to come out.

Will there be a holiday special? Hmmm, who knows.

Happy Holidays in advance everyone!

 **same day edits just to fix the annoying thing and some slight changes**


	8. Dream Big

**Chapter 8**

All Kimmy remembered was that she was in pain. Pain so intense that she couldn't even scream. It was worse than when she injured her ankle once on stage. That accident put her foot in a cast and she had to sit out for the rest of the promotional period and just sing.

It was like the whole world went as bright as white, like the camera flashes at photoshoots, and then she was plunged into darkness.

She realizes that she probably passed out from the pain. But it was weird that she was even aware of this. Did she have lucid thoughts back then when she passed out too? It's not coming back to her.

How long has it been since she lost consciousness?

It felt like so long but also not that long at the same time. How is she even forming these thoughts? Did she not pass out?

Ah, she sees it now. In this intense darkness, she sees it with shocking clarity. That cute Ciel boy was calling her name. He shouted Kimmy, not Ms Kim, but Kimmy. How nice of him to worry for a stranger he just met. That butler, his eyes went a little wider than he had it during the whole show and tell. It felt a bit nice to pull out a new face from him. Surprising a demon, what an accomplishment!

She continues to see more.

Kimmy saw herself asking the two for help, almost kicking the butler when she woke up, getting assaulted by the other demonic creep that left her behind. It went on backwards like that. She was partying at a restaurant with her group and the _Queenies_ staff team. Her leaving the London venue, taking off her stage costume to change, getting off the stage, saying goodbye to their fans. All in that order.

It gradually speeded up a little, she was at Ireland, Spain, Chile, Mexico, etc. Then she was in Korea, packing for the world tour, rehearsing for the tour, meeting a bunch to discuss about the tour schedule, excited and absolutely emotional with her sisters that _Queenies_ will be having a world tour.

It continued on, picking up some more speed. Queenies made a comeback, they attended year end award shows, Queenies got their first win, they made their debut. The night before the debut stage, they didn't sleep. There was only one thing in their minds and sleep is nothing before that word. The word that haunted all trainees the moment they step into the company. Debut.

They cried together when the trainees that were arranged to debut was announced. She became friends with highly popular trainee members from a survival program, Lisha, and Yujin. She met Xia, another Chinese girl that later became one of the group's rapper. Hyemin went up to her and told her that she wanted to be friends with her, and practice vocals together. She passed the preliminary auditions and was immediately referred to the company as a special case.

She was playing with her nephew. Her _oppa_ got married. Her sister in law was actually a daughter of a moderately successful businessman in Korea. Her brother found a cute girl from the company he worked in and brought her home. She arrived in Korea, with her mother and brother, still grieving for the late husband and a loving father.

Ah, it still kind of hurts when she thinks about him.

Her father that died from doing a heroic act. Sometimes, she thought that it didn't matter if her dad never stood up to the robber. Who cares if a couple of bucks was robber from the bank?

The amount that could've been lost would have never amounted to the life of her dumb, brave, selfish dad.

She's seeing more memories.

She held her father's arm and posed for her early high school graduation photo. A classmate of hers asked her out. She didn't feel bad when she refused because he was known for girl hopping. She hit her head on the first day of middle school and went into coma for two days, waking up with a higher IQ for some reason.

She proudly showed off her first report card to her family. Fought with her brother over something dumb, being forced to attend Korean school on the weekends and Chinese classes after school. Disneyland was fun, so was the Grand Canyon. That was probably where her fear of heights began. She was tiny now, reaching her dad's knees and spoke with a lisp. They talked to her in baby talk. She grabbed a pencil on her _doljanchi,_ or first birthday party. Before that she picked up the cash laid in front of her for her _zhuazhou_.

How funny. Both of them were accurate.

It became dark again.

There was nothing else to see, and Kimmy doesn't exactly want to see herself as a fetus in the womb.

She doesn't need another shock.

When will she wake up? Imagine her IQ rising again after this? Being a female Asian Einstein in the Victorian Era will be interesting actually.

* * *

She didn't wake up. She kept waiting but the darkness was not leaving.

How long has it been?

She went through all twenty five years of her life, it must have been a while right?

Being stuck in a lucid coma really wasn't an ideal place to be you know? Stupid Kimmy wake the hell up, you have things to do and a world to wow. Gotta get back to the present time first though girl. Bitch don't be a lazebum. That's Hyemin's description.

Oh hey, she can see something now!

Shit talking really does work! Lisha worked out a key to life!

Now then, she has a good looking bad demon to catch. But of course, she needs to grab a bite, change into new clothes, and wash herself first. Maybe not in that order.

Hope cute little Ciel Phantomhive can help her…

* * *

Yeah, no.

This was some wack shit that's even more disturbing than having a demon time travel kidnap you.

Yep, this was definitely worse.

She did not ever ask to know or even needed to know about her past life.

Let's repeat it again.

She DID NOT _EVER ASK_ nor ever _WANTED TO KNOW_ about her _PAST LIFE_!

Holy shits.

Remember when she thought that she could see something? Yeah, that was not her opening her eyes and seeing the world but her starting to look at her past life memories.

This time, she saw the memories in chronological order instead of the reverse.

Her name was Mina. Mina Anderson. A Canadian-Japanese model and makeup blogger. Mina was a damn tall and pretty girl. That of course, died too young. Literally died a week after getting her teaching license. The girl, or really that would be past Kimmy, was only 34 years old when she died because of her stalker.

Ouchhhhhhh.

That would hurt quite a bit.

So getting past all that drama about discovering her past life and wrapping her head around this concept, Kimmy was still confused. Why is this happening to her?

Oh shit wait up she's not done yet apparently. Hold up.

* * *

So at one point she was also Jacklyn, Emma, Amira, and Serena.

Huh, she was only ever born as female? That's quite dull actually.

However, there's always one thing that she saw all her past lives have in common.

None of them lived past 40.

Jacklyn, an Aussie was a small time bank worker and was unfortunately shot as a hostage when there was an armed burglary. She was 29. Her parents were the sweetest of the bunch.

Emma, the admirable lady that earned the respect of her colleagues. Emma was German and she was 38 when she died from overworking and stress. She was a thoracic surgeon at a large hospital and a hard worker.

Amira lived the shortest. The little girl was only 5. She died from an illness that defeated her little body. In the time that she lived in, there was no cure for her yet. What killed her was Invasive H. Flu, that developed into the form of pneumonia.

Tragedies.

However, Serena really did have a lot of potential. Serena was the one girl that gave her useful things to her current situation. It really is mind bending. And creepy.

Serena Wilson lived in the United States as an ordinary middle class citizen in New York City.

She was unusually gifted academically and was her parent's pride.

She met her death too soon at the age of 18, when she was in the middle of her college selection process.

Laughable really.

Truck-san got her.

Besides that though, what Kimmy wanted to thank Serena for was another thing.

Thank you Serena.

Thank you for being a fan of _Black Butler_.

* * *

Author's Corner

DUN DUn Dunnnnnnn. With this twist, I'm VERY curious on how you guys think about this. I'm still kind of unsure about this development but the good thing is that I can always go back and edit!So pretty please, visit my profile and check my poll! And drop a review when you have time!

How's everyone's holidays going? I'm trying to find a job lol.

Haapy Holidays and Happy New Years! :))))))


	9. Who That Girl

Thank you to everyone who reviewed and favorited/followed!

 _PotatoWriter54 (I love your username btw)_

 _butterflysteam_

 _Chesire333_

 _Zuppies123_

 _GosaJane_

 ** _Please read the AN at the end of this chapter as well! Thank you all as always!_**

* * *

 **Chapter 9**

Serena Wilson, a nice girl that had a regular loving family with an amazing younger brother, sadly passed away at the age of 18 because of Truck-san. Her death was probably one of the most pitiful ones out of Kimmy's past identities.

Born to two young parents, they chose to abandon her as a toddler when they couldn't afford to take care of her. Their feelings for each other were fading and the world was not a romantic comedy they could laugh through. Serena doesn't remember much, but there was a scar near her left shoulder that gave her phantom aches from time to time. The orphanage that she was placed in was kind, but she wasn't too social.

A cheerful couple volunteered there one summer and fell in love with her when they saw her break up a fight between two younger kids and proceeded to turn them into best friends.

"Listening to the things you two say make my ears rot. Here's a list of the words you both said wrong. Learn them and then try again."

They saw her sass another child picking a fight with her and turn around to continue drawing like nothing happened.

"Come back when you front teeth grows out so I won't be watered by your spit. Maybe then I will understand your babbles."

They loved it.

She became Serena Wilson at the age of 8 of her family and was determined to pay them back for their kindness and care with her outstanding academics.

As a Caucasian household, the Wilsons did their best to keep Serena in touch with her Japanese ethnic roots by taking her on regular Japan vacations and signing her up for Japanese classes. They never showed that they were burdened even when was suddenly laid off his job due to a fractured arm while was pregnant with their first child.

She was only 12 then, but she already knew that she had to pull her weight and help her parents pull through the rough times. It was then that she was ever grateful for her talent in the arts. She started to sell her talents through online sites by opening a for her drawings, accepting commissions and started to read and draw doujinshi.

By the time was on her last week of pregnancy, Serena already accumulated a small amount of fame online for her works and some of her more parently fans fundraised for her after learning of her home situation.

The Wilsons were an emotional wreck when Serena first went up to them for help on opening the accounts online. Never did they expect their young child that was barely a teen to bare any of the adult burdens and tried to talk her out of it.

Obviously it didn't work. That incident was in a way that truly made Serena feel as if she belonged in the family that the Wilsons so kindly took her into.

To put it more plainly, she was selfish that she wanted to prove her worth and have them rely on her. Serena was afraid that in rough times, they would first give her up.

After all, she wasn't really related to them right?

There's also the real baby that's going to be born soon, would they still love her?

She wanted to be needed.

If she was needed, she won't be abandoned.

It wasn't until the Wilsons welcomed her little brother Argus into the world and made her promise to only pursue her current money making outlets for herself that she felt precious.

They knew she was an exceptional student in school and encouraged her to challenge herself and be more social for her future.

"Our daughter will definitely succeed in any field she puts her mind to."

"Remember that we will support your choices all the way."

"I am so confident that you will be able to support yourself and maybe even make a name for yourself in the arts, but we would rather you think of it as a fun hobby than a job you have to rely on."

"Don't worry about Argus, we can take him."

"Have fun with your friends! Take the pumpkin pie to them and remember to give us a call when you get there!"

"How about traveling without us this time? Plan your travels by yourself and maybe your friends?"

Serena enjoyed her everyday and picked up many hobbies. Reading manga, watching anime, dancing, piano, swimming, and she even learned to do makeup with her mom. Her room gradually became more like Serena, with walls reflecting her personality and talents.

That day was her last try in taking the SAT for college admissions. Her previous scores of 1520/1600 and 1560/1600 was a little disappointing to herself. She left the testing center with a refreshed feeling and confidence that it was at least a 1580. She wanted to make her parents proud like the time her art was placed first in a state competition, or the time she passed level 6 on both her piano and violin ABRSM. Mentally recounting her answers, she crossed a double way street looking at the zebra lines she was walking on.

The truck came out of thin air.

To her, it was sudden.

Just like how she realized she fucked up on the last question of her math section.

To the world, it was planned.

Just like how the only one crossing the street was her.

The brakes failed the truck and there was no way an accident wasn't happening that day.

Serena was unfortunate that day.

Serena blacked out with dark thoughts that were unfit for such a bright young mind.

The world did not wish for her to be happy.

The world was telling her that she did not belong with the Wilsons.

It's like she used up all her happiness points the moment she thought everything was just starting for her.

She was in pain for a long time with a foggy view of the world. She felt wet. Her arms felt wet. Her hair felt wet. It was so hot. Hot in the middle of January.

The last thing she heard as her vision blackened was the faint beep of the medical machine.

* * *

"Young master, I've rescheduled the meeting with your guests to the day after."

Ciel looked up from his current task at hand and hummed his approval.

"I can't have the next game begin when an unplanned puzzle appears at my doorstep."

Sebastian smiled one of his usual default smiles tailored to look gentle and advised his little master, "As expected of my Lord, always eager for games. Truly befitting of your age if I may add. However, don't you think that it is unseemly that you are now digging around a lady's belongings?"

Stopping his rummaging of Kimmy's suitcase, his hand holding a small object with a handle and a globe like top tightened. Ciel was not in the mood of the demon's teasings especially with something unplanned like a visitor from the future.

"Sebastian! I order y-Ahh!"

The stick like object he was holding suddenly emitted a purple light when he pointed it at his butler and started flashing. No need to say, he dropped it like it burned.

"What in _blazes_ was _that_!?"

Walking over to pick up the dropped object, Sebastian turned it around in his hand, inspecting the odd design of it. The sleek white handle was smooth to touch and had two bumps near the middle of the rod. The glowing purple light was emitted from the top globe part of the stick. Taking a look inside the globe, he found a structure resembling an insect known as the butterfly encased.

"What an interesting design. There must be detailed crafting involved in producing such an object."

"There's purple light coming out from it Sebastian."

"Yes young master, I can see that."

"Then do something about that!"

"I believe most humans would refer to such a sight as fascinating. This light has a source of its own much like a lantern without flames."

"I doubt the only purpose of that stick is to be a light source, given it's odd color and the peculiar design."

"Indeed, it might also double as a weapon. Let's see what the two buttons here do. I believe that these might be the switch that you accidentally pressed before."

"Point that thing away from me when you do it Sebastian."

"Of course young master," pressing the top button, the purple light did not show changes. He then proceeded to press the second button below the first one and immediately, the originally constant purple light started flashing.

Just as Sebastian was about to press the button again, he was interrupted.

"YOUNG MASTER ARE YOU ALRIGHT?!"

Three voices simultaneously rang in the little earl's office as his door almost came off from the hinges and slammed against the bookcase next to it with a resounding BANG.

"We thought that there were intruders, yes we did!" his far sighted maid, Meyrin, cried.

"Let me blow those aliens back to Mars!" the blondie in a chef uniform, Baldroy, pointed his flamethrower towards the light source.

"Is it really aliens young master? Are they not friendly to you?" the young blonde gardener, Finnian, raised his gloved hands, loosely curled, as his tone tightened towards the end of his second question.

As they all looked to the light, they saw Sebastian's face illuminated in a flashing purple glow. Right behind him was their young master, making a livid expression at their arrival. Sebastian was the one who broke the small moment of silence that formed in the room.

"Everyone, please turn around in the direction of the wall behind you."

As they saw the sight behind them, they knew that they were in trouble.

The bookcase was cracked with a pile of books on the carpeted floor that dropped from the shelves in shock.

There were muddy footprints on the carpet that stopped where Finnian was tanding.

Meyrin looked at her feet that was somehow dragging a freshly washed white sheet behind her, leaving a trail of soapy wetness that was soaking into the carpet where it stopped.

"FOOLS!" Ciel shouted.

Immediately, they wailed their apologies and turned to clean up the mess they made in hopes to avoid the long lecture they know will come sooner or later. But of course, Meyrin trips over herself and knocks the two men over to roll down the stairs with her.

Tanaka only sat peacefully and watched, his tea was perfect for the chilly spring nights of London.

Ciel was absolutely done today.

"Sebastian, assist them in cleaning up after you prepare me for bed. I need to rest, and keep an eye out for any movements from the girl."

"As you wish, Sir."

Sebastian pressed the second button again and this time, the purple light disappeared.

The butterfly returned to a clear light purple color. Perhaps it was just a toy from the future.

He was still curious as to how her voice was able to affect him so much, even if it was just for a short while. He's done his fair share of thinking and a mortal controlling a demon without a contract was unheard of. Not to mention, the girl was able to stop _two,_ not one, but _two_ demons at the same time.

"The scent of her soul was somewhat different as well."

Licking his curled lips, he followed closely after his young master through the halls of the Phantomhive Manor.

* * *

Happy 2019 Readers/Authors!

I hope this year will be a great year for both you and me. Did you guys already break any resolutions? How's everyone doing? This chapter has a second part, but I am putting this first part out to spread news of what happened to a writer I followed for quite some time.

PLEASE READ: To those that have been on FFN for a while might know a talented author by the username of Cherryvoid. She recently posted an update to all her stories and I was really excited at first, but my heart ached when I saw the contents. she is currently going through hard times and it would be really great if anyone reading this is able to help out or even leave a positive message for her. To read the full details, you can go to gofundme. com and search her username cherryvoid. Thank you all so much in advance.

Reviews are always welcome and loved!


	10. Girl's a Hot Mess

**Chapter 9 pt2**

Kimmy feels very conflicted right now.

In this sea of memories from Serena Wilson, she feels sad at how her past life ended, amongst other feelings. There were things Serena had yet to start to accomplish. In every sense, her life hadn't even began when it ended so abruptly.

Who was she now then?

Is Mei Ling Kim a continuation of her past selves? Was her likes and interests hers or is it just a set influence from these other girls? Were they her? Or was she them? Did it mean the same thing?

She had thought before that school was easy for her as if she already learned the materials. Was she subconsciously channeling her past memories?

Did her artistic and athletic talents, her makeup and language skills really belong to her?

Oh for fucks sake.

Some of the songs she composed thinking they were originals were outright copied from her past life!

" _Black Dress_ "

" _La Vie En Rose_ "

" _Peek-A-Boo_ "

" _Whistle_ "

Those were just a few tracks she stole from their rightful performers.

No wonder everything came together so beautifully and smoothly. She also had this strange assurance that the audience will definitely love it. It proved to be true when her self composed song gained recognition from listeners and boosted their group's reputation.

They called her a genius.

What a joke.

They said she had talent.

Such a joke.

A natural born artist.

Kimmy herself was the joke.

Each life she lived took many influences from the girl that lived directly before.

She took Serena's smarts, her passion for arts and her love to be acknowledged by the people around her. She was suspecting if she really lived as Kimmy or Serena.

Kimmy agonized over herself for so long that the rest of the lives flew by without being taken in by her. It wasn't until she finally took a break from her thoughts that she saw herself again.

Naked.

She was prancing around.

Naked.

She was trying to say something to the sky and suddenly she had a voice.

Naked.

She saw herself eating an apple with a guy besides her.

Naked.

What even.

Suddenly, something changed after she ate and then she seemed bothered by her, erm, nakedness, and tried to cover herself.

Huh.

Kimmy really wasn't trying to judge, but wow this chick was kinda dumb man.

Why would one even eat an apple directly from a tree out in the open and naked? Gotta wash the germs off first!

Do they think they're Adam and Eve or some shit?

Hah.

They certainly acted like that.

Was she really a stupid girl like that?

Wait.

.

.

.

Oh mans no.

Things came together as something unbelievable for her to accept. Too ridiculous to be true. So unreal that she could even laugh.

And laugh she did.

* * *

Kimmy woke up laughing.

Apparently that's a possible way to wake up.

She decides promptly that waking up with laughter is better than waking up with tears. Although, tears would be more befitting for her situation at the moment.

Being the atheist that she was for all of her lives, she wouldn't even begin to guess that she was carrying the soul of the mythical Eve. Such irony, a soul that was made personally by the Creator ended up going through lives of changes and ended up becoming a soul that didn't believe in any higher power other than science.

While she thought about all of this sitting up from her slumbering position, Kimmy slowly became aware that her arms were feeling a bit cold. She looked down at herself and almost wished that she was still knocked out.

Her beautiful full bosom that she was so proud of _shrank_!

Quickly feeling them, she was disheartened to feel the gap between her bra and her actual goods. Besides her bust, her hands!

Her once slender, nice looking hands were now slightly chubbier and her whole arm felt almost foreign.

Tempted to see what the rest of herself had become, she started to get up with the intent to take a look at herself using the mirror she spotted attached to the dressing table. She hadn't noticed this before with the weight of the comforter on her, but the moment Kimmy began to stand up, her shorts began to sag from her waist.

Didn't she just buy these shorts during the stop in Manchester before London?

Kimmy's heart hammered in her chest like the drums to a generic pop song.

Just what in the world happened to her while she was unconscious?

Gripping her sagging shorts, she didn't even bother to glance at her precious new kicks that was at the bedside and leaped over to where the mirror was.

"Sugar Honey Iced Tea, HOLY MOTHER OF FUCK!"

Aside from her loud potty mouth just then, Kimmy was absolutely speechless. Her well shaped face was slightly chubbier as if she gained some, her arms and legs shorter, her originally decently sized chest also became smaller. Her own clothes were clearly oversized on herself!

This girl that's reflecting in the mirror looked more like a young growing teenager than a matured and bright young woman.

Walk into a bar with this face on, it won't even take them five minutes to throw her out.

"SOMEONE EXPLAIN THIS?!"

* * *

Sebastian prepares today's breakfast for the young master skillfully and placed the trays on a cart to bring to his lord's room. On the second shelf that was below the first carrying the plates was today's newspaper, freshly ironed and neatly folded. Soon, with a soft 'click', a saucer holding a delicate porcelain teacup joined the plated on the cart. All Sebastian needs to do now is to place the steaming teapot he held on the cart, then he can go and wake his small master up from his slumber.

After preparing him and dressing him, the young master will most likely want to see and check the human girl that was still unconscious in the guest room. In the event that the girl is awake, they will be able to question her further and decide on a plan to deal with her.

Quite frankly, he wouldn't mind having the young master order him to dispose of her and the other demon that escaped.

The girl's soul gave a slightly different scent than other mortals and it will do well to appease his growing hunger. On the other hand, he was curious about the younger demon as well. Where they had come from was still a mystery after all. Also, that one had probably sniffed out the special scent the girl possessed. Perhaps, he would share that information with him as well.

At the end of those thoughts, Sebastian had already arrived in front of his young master's bedroom door. To keep the proper etiquette, he knocked twice and waited for the response he knew that would not come. His master was still sleeping after all.

Letting himself in, he passed his private study and headed the cart by the still slumbering boy's bedside and proceeded to loudly open the curtains to the room.

"Young master," clapping his hand twice, Sebastian turned around, "It is time to wake."

The blue haired child on the bed furrowed his brows and tries to burrow under the comforter, as if he's rejecting the sun.

"For your breakfast today, I have prepared scones and a serving of poached salmon." Sebastian continued, walking over and lifting the thick blankets away from the small Earl, "Which one would you prefer, young master?"

"Scones," Ciel Phantomhive groaned, opening his eyes and squinted against the morning sunlight invading his room.

"For the morning, I am serving-"

"Assam"

The butler smirks and continues to pour the tea into his master's teacup without a drop spilled. He presents it to him and confirms softly that indeed, it is Assam. The young master is such an expert in tea that he can name them with just a smell.

Much like a dog.

If Ciel knew his butler's last thought, the remaining tea in his teacup would've landed on that smiley face.

* * *

After his breakfast in bed, Sebastian assisted Ciel in getting dressed for the day.

"Sebastian,"

"Yes young master?"

"Has there been any changes in the girl's conditions?"

"It seems that she remained unconscious throughout the evening and into the morning."

"Is that so?" Ciel looked into his full length mirror as Sebastian secured his usual eyepatch over his right eye. The glowing mark of their contract disappeared under the smooth material.

"Should we make a visit to see if she has awakened?"

"Since we pushed back the important gathering of my circle, her matter must be dealt with before the meeting tomorrow."

With that, the duo walked towards the room where their unexpected guest was placed in. As they approached that room, they heard a voice resonating clearly through the door even though they are at least ten feet away.

"~~~~~..MOTHER OF FUCK!"

Ciel reflexively jolted at the the words and started to walk faster. That strange girl was awake!

They reached the door just in time to hear her scream again.

"SOMEONE EXPLAIN THIS?!"

Swinging the door open widely, he shouted back in response, "That's _MY LIN-"_

" _AHHHHHHHHH"_

The screech from Kimmy was a proper response.

Ciel regrets that he didn't knock beforehand.

* * *

Much thanks to my new follows and favorites:

SkittleLuvr.x3 - Thanks for the review honey! Hope this update wasn't too much of a wait for you lol

ejkallas

chasegirl11

Azuremia Skye

Also a big thank you to all the anon readers and visitors! Please drop a review if you have time and tell me what you think!

see you all next update!


End file.
